Hinata's Home Video
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Hello, my name is Hinata, and I’m one of the many actors in the new show Naruto It’s really awesome I’ll be walking around in the studio, now, don’t worry I’ve asked the director if I could film this while they are working and I was told that it was ok- A


Hinata's Home Video

Hinata's Home Video

"I swear it's somewhere around here!" A young girl with long, black hair said as she searched a shelf full of DVD's .

"Come on let's just watch 'One Missed Call'." A boy said, the girl looked away from the shelf to the bunch of people seated in many couches, sofas and even the floor. The TV was on and so was the DVD player, just waiting for a DVD.

"But I want you guys to see it! Come on, all of you guys are here!" She said and continued looking. The boy sighed.

"If you don't find it in five minutes I'm putting in 'One Missed Call'." The boy said.

"Found it!" The girl shouted taking out what looked like an envelope for DVDs. it didn't have a name.

"How do you know that's the one?" A girl asked.

"Because it's the only one without a name." The black haired girl said putting the DVD in the DVD player, taking the remote control, and playing the movie as she walked away from the TV.

"Hinata, I saved you a seat." The same boy from before said inviting Hinata to sit next to him in a sofa.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said sitting down.

"Hey, Naruto, pass the popcorn!" The other boy next to Hinata shouted to a blond boy.

The blond boy passed the bowl of popcorn, spilling some to the people below.

"Hey! Idiot! Watch the hair!" Temari said, mad and picking popcorn out of her hair, Naruto just ignored her.

"Thanks, want some?" Neji, the other boy, offered some popcorn to Hinata. She grabbed a handful before Neji passed the bowl to the many people behind him. There were over thirty people watching this. All had only one thing in common.

"Hey it's about to start!" Hinata shouted pointing to the giant screen that almost took up the whole wall.

--

Everything was black, when suddenly a white wall that read Studio 4 appeared, then the camera moved drastically and Hinata's face was shown as if she herself was the one holding the camera.

"Hello everyone… Well I doubt that any one apart from me will ever see this, but in any case let's pretend that many other people are going to see this… Well then, hello, my name is Hinata, and I'm one of the many actors in the new show Naruto. It's really awesome. I'll be walking around in the studio, now, don't worry I've asked the director if I could film this while they are working and I was told that it was ok, yay. So let's walk in." Hinata explained and then pointed the camera harshly towards her front and walked towards the guard. He was a tall, muscular man dressed in black

"Hello, Joe." Hinata greeted the man from behind the camera. "Joe, this is a video that I'm making and, well, say hi." the man looked at the camera directly and then looked away.

"Ok then, I guess he's a little shy to the camera, how ironic." Hinata said with a little laugh and walked in. Inside were some people walking here and there, there was a stage of an eating table inside a house and there was a bunch of people acting on the stage and other people recording them and their voices.

"Ok, apparently they are shooting so let's move to the make-up trailers. There will definitely be someone we can interview." Hinata whispered to the camera and walked though another door that led to the outside and to some trailers. She walked into one and inside was a girl seated and being worked on.

"Everyone, say hi to the camera!" Hinata said and everyone looked at her.

"Hi!" Everyone said and continued their work.

"Well, I presume you are in the show?" Hinata said zooming in on the girl that getting her hair worked on.

"Yes." She answered sweetly.

"So what character do you play?... I mean if it's no trouble for you to answer some questions." Hinata said embarrassed.

"Oh it's no problem at all, and, well, the character I play is called Haku." The girl answered.

"Oh… how interesting, so can you tell me more about your character?"

"Yes, of course. My character is a he, first of all, and is an orphan who lives with a man named Zabuza. He lives to fulfill Zabuza's dream because Haku's dream is to make Zabuza happy." The girl explained.

"Oh… I get it, but if the character is a boy, why are you playing him? You look nothing like a boy." Hinata asked curious.

"At some point Haku is to be mistaken for a girl so it's easier for you to say that a girl is a boy than to make a boy look like a girl, I guess."

"Oh I get it, well nice talking to you Haku." Hinata said.

"My pleasure." Haku said to Hinata as she left the make-up trailer.

"Well, that was a character I didn't know. She seems nice; I hope I have at least one scene with her." Hinata said pointing the camera to herself again.

"Well I don't really see anything else interesting, so let's go to the launch to see who's there." Hinata pointed the camera forward again and started walking towards a larger trailer as she entered through the door.

"Hinata!!" A guy shouted as he saw her and he quickly stood up. "Now we can play doubles!" The guy said, excited.

"Huh?" Hinata said confused.

"The guys won't let me play, and no one wants to play double with me as their partner!" The guy complained.

"Hinata, hey, are you shooting the video you where talking about?" Said a long blond haired girl.

"Yea, it's-"Hinata was cut off when the camera was snatched from her. "Give it!"

"Forget the video let's play!" the guy said pointing the camera towards Hinata's sad face before going black as it shut off. The camera came back to life on someone's jeans. Then the camera moved, now showing two people playing Ping-Pong on a Ping-Pong table and the long blond hared girl standing just in the middle.

"Ok?" Hinata asked from behind the camera.

"Ok!" The girl answered happily.

"Ok guys, sorry for that but my friend Shikamaru was having a Ping-Pong meltdown and forced me to play doubles with him for a while, but no worries he's playing with Kiba now. Say hi guys!" Hinata explained, as she focused towards the guys playing Ping Pong, a short brown haired one looked at the camera and waved. Just then the small ball came bouncing back and hit him, every one broke out in laughter.

"Okay that was Kiba, and he's Shikamaru" Hinata said pointing the camera to a black medium haired guy. He was laughing like crazy.

"Ok, guys you promised you would do the interview!" Hinata complained and pointed the camera towards the blond girl. "Introduce yourself!"

"Um… My name is Ino and my character is from the Yamanaka clan which uses mind related jutsu and stuff. I personally don't find her very interesting, but, hey, at least I have a role!" The blond girl said mocking her own character.

"Hahaha, ok, you're next." Hinata said pointing the camera towards Kiba.

"Well I'm Kiba and my character has a pet dog named Akamaru who is his best friend. He has a very wild personality and he's really cool. I like playing him." Kiba said laughing a little.

"And last but not least." Hinata pointed the camera towards the last of the three.

"What's up? My name is Shikamaru and my character is the definition of lazy, which is absolutely not like me. Actually when I first auditioned I was going for the doggy boy." Shikamaru said giving Kiba a playful punch. "But I guess they liked my lazy act better."

"Hey! Do the thing!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

"Yea! Do the…. Um…Thing?" Ino said supporting Kiba.

"Ok, Ok…" Shikamaru said laughing, he took a deep breath. As he exhaled his face was completely different, it was a straight bored face. "What a drag…" he said, bored. Everyone else stared to laugh.

"That was awesome!" Kiba said giving a high-five to Shikamaru, his face completely changed again.

"Ok, then. Do you guys know where Naruto and the others are?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, they're filming a scene right now." Ino answered.

"But you know what we should be doing right now? Eating! It's twelve o'clock and I'm starving!" Kiba said and the three started to head out of the place. "Hinata aren't you coming?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! Yes I'm hungry also." Hinata said, walking towards them the camera bumping a little.

"You aren't going to film us eating right?" Ino asked.

"Ah! No, let me just sign off." Hinata said and turned the camera towards her face. "This is all for today. Unfortunately the main characters are not available now, but no worries they will not escape next time, Bye!" Hinata said and turned off the camera.

--

Well I hope you guys like it. Yea I'll make more.

This is all assuming Naruto it's a TV show of real people and not an animated show. And so the characters not necessarily will have the same personalities because they aren't acting because they are actors.

So yea review!


End file.
